


Change

by CrystalNavy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Ever since she was made, Sapphire's life was always governed by fate, a burden which she desperately sought to escape from. But it wasn't so easy, at least not in the beginning. One event, however, manages to turn it all on its head.





	Change

Sapphire opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings. Everything around her was sparkly, and bright. Yet it was also cold, and it felt like a prison. A gilded cage. She was escorted down the corridor by two bulky figures standing on either side of her.

"May I ask, what are you?" Sapphire spoke quietly

"We are Gems." the figure to the right answered "You are a Gem too, Your Clarity. I am Citrine, and she is Emerald."

"We serve the Great Diamond Authority." Emerald continued "There are four Diamonds, Yellow, Blue. White and Pink, that oversee us. They've started a new project, I have heard."

"Here we are." Citrine interrupted "Your chambers."

The chamber was spacious, yet it was cold, just like the rest of the surrounding area. Citrine and Emerald departed, leaving Sapphire with her thoughts.

Shortly afterwards, four new Gems came. One was tall, the other three were much shorter.

"Your Clarity. I'm Grey Agate." the taller figure said "These Rubies are to be your bodyguards for the duration of your existence." 

"I need to speak with these three in private." Sapphire said 

"Of course, Your Clarity." Grey Agate bowed low before making herself scarce.

Once she was alone, Sapphire made an irritated sigh and rolled her eyes slightly.

"So you've noticed it too, haven't you?" one of the Rubies asked "Some of them will do whatever it takes to curry favor, including degrading themselves in this way. Well, not me! I will keep my pride rather than grovel on the floor!"

She punched the wall for good measure, which had a predictable outcome, at least to Sapphire.

"Ow ow ow." Ruby cried

"It would not be wise to defy the Order." another Ruby said "Jasper said....."

"Still going up about her?" the first Ruby shot back "Man, your brownnosing of her will only irritate her. She hates brownnosers. I, myself, will never grovel at anyone's feet, even if it kills me."

And somehow, this Ruby seemed.....different.

-x-

"Love is forbidden." Emerald told her "It would interfere with the duties we must fulfill in order to ensure our progress."

Sapphire glanced at Pink Diamond and her personal Jasper as they passed them by. Judging by the looks they gave each other, Sapphire wasn't quite convinced that Emerald was telling the truth. Perhaps, just like Pink Diamond and her Jasper, she could find love in caste lower than her own.

She glanced at the three Rubies beside her. The fiery gaze of the middle one fell onto her. Fiery eyes met calm blue orbs.

And somehow, she knew. 

The ceremony was over, so Sapphire and her three Rubies retired to quarters they shared for a year, at Sapphire's request, of course.

"Tell me." she whirled around expectantly "I want to know more about the forbidden fruit. I want to know more about love?"

"Why?" A ruby with the gem on her shoulder asked

"Let's just say." Sapphire smiled wryly "That I may have fallen in love with someone."

"Who?" the middle Ruby asked

_"You."_

Those were Sapphire's inner thoughts

"You'll find out in time." Sapphire declared "For now, I want to learn more about this so I'll know for sure, and when I do, I will reveal everything."

-x

For the first time in many centuries, Sapphire felt rage. Though she couldn't say that aloud, she hated those meddlesome Diamonds. She had made all Rubies swear to secrecy, so if one of them ratted her relationship with their fellow Ruby, it would be Left Arm and Left Shoulder, as she called them. No one else was privy. And she couldn't report them for breaching the oath, because she too breached a rule, along with her beloved fiery Ruby.

They discovered they had a lot in common, including their disdain for order and the desire to defy it. Loving each other was their ultimate defiance, going against Homeworld's most important law.

She passed by Ruby's cell, looking at her sadly. As expected, only her Ruby paid the price, and she herself was let off. No charges. Another unfair thing to add to the pile. 

"I'm getting you out." Sapphire whispered

"I won't let you." Ruby whispered, glancing at her, the fiery look returning briefly "I am scheduled for execution tomorrow, and I won't let you drag yourself down with me."

"We defied Homeworld in the biggest way possible." Sapphire reminded her "Love."

"Love?" Ruby laughed scornfully, raising her voice "I hardly know you. You aristocrats are all the same. You make us feel wanted, then you discard us. Well, I won't fall for that. There's nothing between us. Now go away, and don't come back."

Sapphire noticed that there was no scorn in Ruby's eyes. Ruby was rejecting her in order to protect her.

But Sapphire couldn't let them go. She needed help.

And she knew just who to ask.


End file.
